<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry by Aguero_is_hot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137335">Sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguero_is_hot/pseuds/Aguero_is_hot'>Aguero_is_hot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KhunBam - Fandom, tog - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguero_is_hot/pseuds/Aguero_is_hot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Khun has to join Rachel’s teams or they’ll kill bam. But when they leave Rachel tell a him she’s not the one who really wants him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ja Wangnan &amp; Khun Aguero Agnis &amp; Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace, Khun Aguero Agnis &amp; Khun Maria Zahard &amp; Khun Maschenny Zahard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There they were battling Rachel’s team to get to the next floor. Bam and the team were all exhausted from the previous battles. But Rachel wasn’t going to give up and nor were they. Khun could see how tired bam was getting, he began to worry for his health. <br/>Just as he said that Rachel grab him from behind and put a knife to his throat. </p><p>Rachel went on to one of her lighthouse’s as did yura and she spoke.</p><p>“Well let bam go under one condition. Khun has to join our team.”</p><p>As soon as she said that bam yelled no and so did the others. But khun just kept his head low not speaking. </p><p>“No khun will never join you, right khun!!”<br/>Bam said trying to get out of her clutch. </p><p>Khun didn’t answer but he looked up and smiled at bam and his team before speaking up. </p><p>“If-if I go with you, you’ll let bam go right....?” And when he said that everyone was stunned. </p><p>“What are you thinking you dumb blue turtle?!?!” Rak comments. Shibisu and the others agree with rak what was khun thinking. </p><p>He could see bam’s hurt face. He didn’t want to see it so he looked down once again. </p><p>“Fine I-I’ll go with you...” he surrendered </p><p>Rachel’s smiled at that and like that she let bam go and threw him down to his team where hatz catches him. Bam quickly got off hatz and began running towards khun...but he was to late. </p><p>He had already been teleported next to Rachel. </p><p>“WHY...w-why do you want him you already have a l-light bearer in your team so why do want another one?!?!?” He yelled toward Rachel seeing her smile. </p><p>“Well your right bam but khun here is Lot smarter and he has the fire fish so he will be very useful to me. Not to mention how excited Michael gonna be when he sees his ‘A.A.’ again.”</p><p>Khun looked a bit scared At the mention of Michael but he looked at his team mouthing a simple ‘sorry’ while smiling genuinely. And with that they vanished. </p><p>At that moment bam thought, why was he never strong enough to protect his friend, he will always be that weak like he was back at the cave. </p><p>He got up turned around and saw his team. They looked sad he walked to them hugged them telling them they would get him back. </p><p>                              ****************** </p><p>He got up turned around and saw his team. They looked sad, devastated he walked to them hugged them telling them they would get him back. </p><p>            **********</p><p> </p><p>Rachel and her team went back there base and put khun in a makeshift cell. He looked up at her and glared but she just laughed and went to yura. </p><p>“ what do you want from me?!?” He screamed at her as she turned around and walked to the cell. </p><p>“ well mr. khun it’s not really me who wants you!” She smiled at him</p><p>“So then who wants an exiled son of khun!?” He asked clearly mad as he had saw her enjoying this. </p><p>She didn’t answer and pretended she was thinking. Just as she was gonna answer some interrupted her. </p><p>“I did” a deep but feminine voice said as they came out of the shadows. </p><p>It was khun maschenny jahad. Her hair was just as long just as his sisters hair. And she had a long blue dress with gold embellishments and a cape. </p><p>“You...what do you want from me??” Khun asked he asked her confused and just a bit scared because she was a high ranker. </p><p>“I’ll tell you when we get out of here, you there let him go already.” She demanded Rachel and Rachel just nodded and immediately let him out. They both glared at each other and maschenny told khun to stop and hurry up. </p><p>He followed her and put his guard up. </p><p>They arrived to a battle ship where there were other people. Khun widened his eyes when he saw them. He thought he was hallucinating but they were actually there. In front of him was Ran, Kiseia, and Acensio. He looked surprised that ran was even there since he hated maschenny’s guts and as for kiseia she looked ok when she saw khun.  same thing with acensio. </p><p>“Ok mind telling me what you want with me already.” He asked her irritated</p><p>“ well you see were all gonna join jahads army and fight the irregular” she smiled looking at khun when she saw him freeze. </p><p>“No am not going to” but maschenny ignored him and threw a glance at kiseia and she nodded. Kiseia started walking towards him a stepped back only to bump into maschenny. </p><p>She held him in place and felt kiseia’s fingers on him forehead before everything went black. <br/>                                *+*+*+*+*</p><p>When he woke up he was in a bedroom he didn’t recognize. He got up and went out of the room and walked until he heard voices coming from a room. So he decided to open it. They are in there talking with each other like NORMAL siblings. They all turned to him and said hi. He looked at them weirdly and walked into the room siting next to ran. </p><p>“So what are we all doing here again?”he asked confused. </p><p>“We’re gonna help jahad defeat a certain irregular” she said she said looking at him with a smirk</p><p>“And who is this ‘irregular’??” And at that ran turned to him surprised he look at him but ran then looked away first leaving even more confused. </p><p>          (They erased his memory of them ran thought.)</p><p>“His name is 25th bam”</p><p>Khun just hummed and didn’t ask anymore questions. Maschenny then looked at him and spoke. </p><p>“Your gonna be training with me since you have to be ready if your gonna be fighting along side jahad.” Khun just nodded. </p><p>They all hung out the rest of the night<br/>                                *+*+*+*+</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The irregular</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Khun joins his sibling and jahad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your gonna be training with me since you have to be ready if your gonna be fighting along side jahad.” Khun just nodded. </p><p>They all hung out the rest of the night<br/>
*+*+*+*+</p><p> </p><p>It had been one year since they all agreed to help jahad. Khun always wondered why he even said yes to the offer so especially. But there he was, training with maschenny. She began to train him as if he was a wave controller even thought he was a light bearer.<br/>
But due to him being able to understand thing good. It almost looked as if he was an actual wave controller. He could summon 30 bangs before getting tired. She also train his ice shinsu and of course his light bearer position. He liked how strong he was now and was grateful to her. He wanted to fight that irregular already, he was so excited. </p><p>“That’s all for all Aguero” she said patting his head</p><p>“Ok” he replied</p><p>Then kiseia came in telling them to come to the meeting room. They looked at each other and just went</p><p>When they got there they saw the one and only jahad sitting in one of the chairs. As soon as maschenny saw him she kneeled fast. And spoke. </p><p>“King jahad what are you doing here?” She asked bowing her head</p><p>“Am here to talk to khun Aguero agnis” he looked straight at khun. </p><p>Mashcenny then pushed khun towards jahad. </p><p>“So um what do you need old geezer” they all widened there eyes when they heard what khun called him. But jahad just smirked. </p><p>“Am here to make you a proposal, if you agree to be my light bearer I’ll help you become the head of the khun family” </p><p>Khun just hummed asked him</p><p>“Ok but why do you want me when you have other high tankers?”</p><p>“That’s true but your a light bearer and have the skills of a wave controller that has ruthlessness and isn’t afraid to let someone die ontop of that you have ice shinsu”</p><p>“So what will it be?” He stook hand out toward khun. </p><p>Khun then thought about it and accepted his proposal. And with that had left. </p><p>Maschenny hit khun earning a grunt from him and kiseia and asencio just laughed. But ran left the room</p><p>They asked him where he was going and he said he was going to buy snacks. And left<br/>
He went into town and immediately call someone on his pocket and they answered</p><p>“ hey when can we meet I need to talk to you guys”he said without any emotion in his voice</p><p>“We can meet today at the festival happening at ‘some random floor’ today” a deep voice said through the pocket </p><p>“Ok bye.......Bam”</p><p>                                *+********+*</p><p>“We can meet today at the festival happening at ‘some random floor’ today” a deep voice said through the pocket </p><p>“Ok bye.......Bam”</p><p>                                *+***********+*</p><p> </p><p> When Ran came back and saw his siblings getting ready for something. </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“We’re getting ready to go to the festival, wanna come?” Kiseia asked as she brushed khun’s hair. </p><p>“am going with someone else” the siblings all widen there eyes there little brother was actually going with someone. </p><p>They all teased him about it and just continued getting ready they left before him. He left and began looking for bam. He then felt a someone tap his shoulder. </p><p>“ what do you want lizard, your not bam”<br/>
He asked and she just rolled here eyes</p><p>“He told us all to come find you so come with me” she pulled his wrist through the crowd and  they got to a place where bam and the whole team was. </p><p>“ what the hell bam I thought it was going to be us” he rolled his eyes walking towards bam. </p><p>“Hehe..sorry the team wanted to come to the festival” he laughed</p><p>“So what did you want to talk about??”</p><p>“It’s about khun”</p><p>At that they all turned around and faced ran. They all put there full attention on ran especially bam. </p><p>“What, what happened to him. He’s not in danger is he?!?” Bam asked </p><p>“Well you see khun’s with-“ he was stopped when someone covered his mouth. </p><p>“ well well what do we have here, my dear little brother has been talking to the irregular” it was maschenny</p><p>Ran tried to get away from her but she was stronger. </p><p> Hatz pulled his sword out and pointed it at her. </p><p>“I wouldn’t do that if I was you.” She chimed waving her finger taunting him. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I won’t kill you now since I know someone’s been aching to fight you jyu viole grace so I won’t ruin it for them. But just know your dead, goodbye” she smiled and left. </p><p>“Ugh I really do hate her” Endorsi was mad but shibisu managed to calm her down. </p><p>What did ran want to tell them about khun. Bam thought and looked in the direction of where maschenny came from.<br/>
*********<br/>
Maschenny dragged him to where the others were and they looked in confusion on why she was so mad. </p><p>“Cheney are you ok” asencio asked </p><p>“No our dear brother here had communication with the irregular and was telling him ways to beat and kill khun..?!?” They all widened there eyes especially ran and khun. </p><p>“Wow ran didn’t know you hated my so much” khun told him slightly hurt since he was tonight to never show emotion but deep down he knew he was hurt. </p><p>“ no A.A. it’s not what you think I-“</p><p>“ that’s enough ran get out of here and never come back” maschenny glared but smiled at him. </p><p>And he left. Leaving them baffled </p><p>“So um let go home for today ok?” Kiseia told them and they all agreed</p><p>When they got home khun went straight to his room and closed the door hard. They all went to his room in separate time and comforted him telling him ran isn’t worth being sad and to forget about him. </p><p>He had fallen asleep when maschenny left his room. </p><p>                                ***********</p><p>Ran left and tried to find bam once again and he did so he ran to them out of breath they all looked at him concerned even annak was worried. </p><p>“Are you ok little blue turtle?!” Rak asked looking at him. </p><p>“ k-kh-khun” he tried talking catching his breathe. </p><p>“Calm down first ran” bam told him rubbing his back </p><p>“Khun....h-he’s jahads n-new light bearer for the w-war!!”</p><p>“WHAT?!?!?”</p><p>                                  *****</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enjoy please. *_*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Replaced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Khun....h-he’s jahads n-new light bearer for the w-war!!”</p><p>“WHAT?!?!?”</p><p>                                  *****</p><p>“W-wait what do you mean h-he’s jahads new l-light bearer?!?!” Endorsi screamed clearly confused</p><p>“Khun... he made a deal with jahad!!” </p><p>“But why,would he do that, why would he join him doesn’t he know he’ll have to fight bam?!?!” Shibisu asked this time </p><p>“He...he doesn’t care that he’ll have to fight bam” ran said finally able to control his breathing. </p><p>“What do you mean, does he think he can forget all of us just because he’s with the king is the tower, khun’s a traitor!!” Shibisu tried calming hatz down but he kept yelling shit about khun. </p><p>“He doesn’t care because he forgot...”ran held his head low. Not wanting to see anyone’s expressions at what he had just said </p><p>They all opened there mouths to say something but bam was quicker this time. </p><p>“W-what do you mean h-he forgot?!!!” Bam looked like he was heart broken almost on the verge of tears. </p><p>“Maschenny...she took his part of his memory away, more precisely the memories of you guys” </p><p>They all looked shocked and were at loss for words</p><p>“What are you saying ran...he’ll remember us when he sees us right? He’ll come back to our team once we get him back right? He won’t try to me when we see him right,h-he’s still m-my b-best fr-friend” bam was a sobbing mess at this point not wanting to believe what he heard</p><p>“Am sorry bam I did what I could but she’s to strong”</p><p>                                   ****</p><p>Khun woke up with a horrible headache not remembering what had happened the night before. </p><p>Maschenny had come into his room. </p><p>“Yo good morning” he said still half asleep. </p><p>“Are you ok you look like shit”</p><p>“Thanks for pointing the obvious” he rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Hey just curious do you know everyone on our team” she asked smirking for some reason</p><p>“ umm yea you, kiseia, and asencio why?”</p><p>“She laughed at that </p><p>“Just, anyways we have a new team member you might know them”</p><p>When she said that someone came into the room</p><p>“Maria....?</p><p>                                   ****</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Am running out of ideas so Umm try to enjoy.....<br/>This ones also short so sorry..🙃</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is my first time doing this. Please enjoy•_•</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>